


Calling Card

by games_and_goldenapples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Food, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/games_and_goldenapples/pseuds/games_and_goldenapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is used to dealing with divas. This time, when he goes out to eat on Bruce's advice, he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Origin of DIVA  
> Italian, literally, goddess, from Latin, feminine of _divus ___divine, god  
>  –Merriam Webster
> 
> "Yeah. That's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered- Son of a bitch."  
> -Tony Stark

Everyone had totally different reactions when they heard the news. Thor was ecstatic when it happened. Although Tony had caught him once, gazing wistfully at the television. No doubt the distance was still painful. Natasha’s eyes had narrowed thoughtfully at the TV screen. Or at least, Tony would say that it was thoughtfully. Only Clint, and now, weirdly enough, Steve had the weird superpower of guessing what her expressions actually meant. Steve had nodded in approval and said something about redemption, careful watch by SHIELD, etc. etc.. It was practically a small speech. Bruce had given a rueful smile “Whatever helps him keep his cool, I guess.” Clint thought it was a ruse, of course, even months after the initial uproar.  
“Aw, man. Not you too. You don’t seriously believe his shit?” he had said, upon catching Tony watching the television.  
Tony shrugged. “It’s hard to say, at this point.”  
“Tch.” Clint made a noise of disgust and left the room.  
Tony took another freeze dried apple slice out of the bag and nibbled on it, watching the screen intently.  
“Even though you’ve ‘changed your game plan’ like you said, do you feel like you still get a lot of judgment for your past actions?” the interviewer asked, leaning forward a bit. Tony wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if she had scooted the plush leather chair a bit closer. She was obviously charmed by the actor, although her fangirling hadn’t gotten in the way of her professionalism just yet.  
“Oh certainly,” Loki said suavely. He looked casual and inexplicably stylish in tight fitting jeans and a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. “And now, since ‘Off The Record’ has been so well-received in the UK, people are less shy in voicing their opinion of me. Even more so than my first role during my debut, I would say.”  
“What do you say about that?”  
Loki brushed away the stray hairs falling into his face. His nails were painted black, Tony couldn’t help but notice. “I have atoned for my actions in Asgardian and Midgardian courts. I have served my time in jail. There is nothing more to do. Now, I can only do my best to fit into this society. This is what I enjoy doing for a living. All I can say is… what is that Midgardian phrase? ‘Haters will hate’?” He flashed a demure smile.  
“I suppose they will. Well, I’m afraid that’s the last of our questions for you. It’s been great having you here.”  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Loki said.  
She giggled as Loki took her hand and pressed a kiss to it.  
She turned to the camera. “’Off The Record’ starts showing right here in America in 3D and IMAX this week, so be sure to catch it in a theater near you. Up next: a look behind the scenes of-”  
Tony changed the channel.  



	2. Chapter 2

“Tony. Tony, come on…” said a familiar voice. Their hand gripped his shoulder and shook Tony gently.  
“…’ready tol’ you the magnets won’t do” he mumbled. “Go away, Brucie.”  
“No can do, Tony. Now wake up. You need to eat lunch.”  
“Not hungry.”  
“Well, you still need to eat. Jarvis, lights at one hundred percent, please.”  
“GAHH!”  
He flipped violently onto his stomach, attempting to escape the sudden explosion of light and nestle into the soothing shadow of the couch cushion. “Dear _god ___why.”  
“Nope. No napping. You are getting up right now.” Bruce dragged him away from the shelter of darkness.  
Tony clutched futilely at the cushion, only managing to drag it with him. “But why can’t-“  
“No arguing, or I might get annoyed,” Bruce said cheerfully, leading him out of the entertainment room. Tony let the couch cushion drop and stumbled into the overly bright dining area.  
“Yeah, sure.” He let himself be led all the way to the dining table. On it, there were two plates, two glasses, a pitcher of water and a variety of steaming platters of food. He glanced under the lid of a pot, ignoring Bruce’s concerned glance at the lack of a witty comeback.  
It was white rice. “You made this?”  
Bruce smiled softly. “Travelling has its benefits. You learn new skills, meet new people…”  
Tony snorted. “Last time I travelled to France I didn’t come home suddenly knowing how to cook like a Parisian.” He spooned some rice and red curry onto one of the plates. “You, on the other hand, come back from, what, Thailand? And you can make this. It smells heavenly.” He sat down.  
“Nepal, actually.” Bruce said, filling up his own plate and sitting across from him. “I feel like there’s still so much to be done…”  
“You can do it, science bro. In the meantime, feel free to make use of anything here at the Tower. My stuff is your stuff. We can ship in anything that isn’t here. “  
He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Thanks, Tony.”  
They ate in comfortable silence, the clink of fork against plate the loudest sound. The curry was creamy and smooth with a spicy intensity that drove away the last of Tony’s grogginess. Upon reaching for his third helping, he realized he was hungrier than he thought. The last thing he had eaten was apple slices. He had skipped dinner and breakfast.  
“Speaking of the benefits of travelling, perhaps you could do with meeting some new people yourself,” Bruce said casually. A little too casually, for a break in the silence.  
Tony lowered his fork slowly. “This isn’t about the Pepper thing again, is it? I told you, we’re good friends.”  
“No no! It’s just, well, you haven’t been out of the Tower for two weeks.”  
“Two weeks! That’s nothing. Have you seen how awesome this place is now? Not even a single crack in the windows.” He grinned widely, gesturing at their surroundings.  
“Tony.”  
He sighed heavily, letting the grin fall. “No, seriously. I’m fine.”  
“I just want to be sure that you’re getting out enough.” How the hell did the alter ego of a giant green rage monster manage puppy dog eyes so well?  
“Okay okay. I guess I could eat out tonight or something.” He grinned again. “Not that I need to, with my own live-in chef right here.”  
“I’m not your chef, Tony. You know, I said I’d only be here for a few more days.”  
“I know.”  
“And with SHIELD’s monitoring…“  
“I know. You’re really pressed for time.”  
“Just… promise you’ll take better care of yourself?”  
“Sure, Mom.”  
Bruce chuckled and punched his arm as he cleared away Tony’s plate.  



	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome to Kōri, sir. How many people?” said the lady at the entrance.  
“One. There might be someone else coming in later.” Although Bruce might not take a break in the next hour, Jarvis had passed on the message nonetheless.  
“This way please,” she said. Tony hung his sunglasses on the collar of his t-shirt and followed the waitress, past the spotlighted tables, splashes of red against a dark gray and chrome backdrop. He sat down on the scarlet leather seats of the booth and glanced at the menu she handed him.

Tony was nearly finished with the udon bowl when he approached Tony’s booth. “How did it…” Tony trailed off.  
Loki slid into the seat in front of him. “Stark. What a pleasant surprise.” He did not attempt to initiate a handshake, but merely eyed Tony’s food with interest, as if he had merely been returning to the booth.  
“How did you get here?”  
Loki glanced up and raised an eyebrow. “The usual method of transportation?”  
“How did you find me?” Tony said harshly.  
“Ah, I see. I did not look for you, if that is what worries you. I have more pressing matters to attend to.”  
“Like what?” Tony said, just as the waitress came by.  
“Would you like a menu?” she said to Loki.  
“He’s not-“ Tony interjected.  
“Just the dessert menu, please. On a separate check.” Loki said. She left to get the menu, and Loki turned back to him. “Matters such as my career.”  
Tony snorted. “Even if I believed that you’re invested in your ‘career’ as an actor,” he said, putting up air quotes. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”  
He smiled. “I’m here for pleasure, not business. This place’s specialty is shaved ice, so I thought I would pay a visit.”  
Tony blinked. “Shaved ice?”  
“Yes.” Loki accepted the dessert menu from the waitress. “Thank you.” He returned her smile and looked down at the menu, deciding quickly. “I’ll have the anko flavor, please.”  
The what? Noting Tony’s puzzled frown, Loki’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Would you like anything, Stark?”  
“No, I’ll… Actually, you know what, yes I will.” He snatched the menu away, pleased with how Loki’s eyes widened with surprise. The picture on the menu looked like some kind of ice cream with a coconut garnish. He skimmed the menu for an actually recognizable flavor. “I’ll have it in green tea and mint,” he told the waitress. At least it was caffeinated. She took the menu and Tony’s bowl and left.  
“As for my career,” Loki said, “I am very much invested in it, contrary to your expectations. It keeps me busy.”  
“And out of SHIELD’s hair?” Tony said.  
Loki merely nodded.  
“Yeah, that does sound like a clever plan,” he said bitterly “Become famous, so SHIELD can’t touch you without starting a riot. People forgive a pretty face and an easy smile. It’s like the invasion never happened.”  
Loki scowled, the first negative expression Tony had seen on him since he sat down. “The invasion was never my plan.”  
“So I hear.” He had read the press release. Also, SHIELD’s documents on the matter, courtesy of Jarvis, not that he’d mention it. They both said that Loki was under someone else’s control. “Maybe you weren’t the top dog. But you seemed pretty okay with blowing New York up. In fact, you enjoyed it.”  
“We both know by now how easy it is to play the villain. I thought you of all people could relate.”  
“Yeah… no. We have nothing in common.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Really? My mistake. Perhaps it is another who is called the Merchant of Death.” He feigned an air of confusion, tilting his head thoughtfully and placing a graceful finger beside his chin.  
Okay, he couldn’t let that stand. “Hell no. You don’t get to pull that card. That was then and this is now. Stark Industries is all about green energy and-”  
“Precisely.”  
“-it’s… what?”  
“That was then and this is now. A lot can change.”  
“…Alright, a lot can change.” Before Loki’s smirk could grow into a full-blown cocksure smile, he added. “But I haven’t seen any proof of that. All you’ve done is entered the show business. All that proves is that you have a pretty face and that you’re good at pretending to be somebody else.”  
“That’s the second time you’ve called me a ‘pretty face’. Do you find me pretty, Stark?” Loki fluttered his eyelashes, sarcasm dripping from each word. “As I recall, you are adept at putting on a show as well.”  
“Sure thing, hot stuff. There’s no party like a Stark party. But at the end of the day, I’m still me. I don’t know what it’s like inside that head. You could be plotting to kill me at this very moment, like the Loki I know would do. You can’t expect me to trust someone like you to not fall back on their ways.”  
“Kill you? How dull. How can I prove my intentions to you?” He leaned forward in his seat as his voice grew quieter. His eyes were a startling green . “I’d like to show you what I’m like, inside,” he said. His voice had reached a deep register, like velvet. Tony had never heard it before. And had his eyes always been that green? “There is no one like me, I promise you.”  
The waitress set a tray with two glass bowls and spoons on the table. She glanced at them with a tiny smirk before quickly striding away. Tony realized that he was leaning forward as well, and straightened up. He was in a semi-public space with a ‘former’ supervillain who was telling him innuendo-laced reasons for his supposed reformation. His face heated. Even if it was sarcasm… it was, wasn’t it? Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure.  
Loki scraped a layer of dark ice onto his spoon and tasted it. “It’s quite delicious. You should try it,” he said innocently. His spoon clinked against the bowl as he took another bite. It was as if nothing had happened.  
Tony blinked. Had he misinterpreted earlier? To distract himself, he had a spoonful of his dessert. The shaved ice was sweeter than he had expected and not as creamy as regular ice cream, but still good. Not too bitter, especially with the cool burst of mint smoothing out the green tea. He closed his eyes briefly, savoring the taste.  
“Good, isn’t it?” Loki purred.  
Tony opened his eyes, startled. No. There was no way to mistake that look. Loki was licking his spoon, gazing at Tony with darkened eyes. His tongue was pink and moist. The gentle lapping sound was like-  
“I have to go,” Tony said, “Bruce is waiting for me, back home. I mean, not _waiting ___waiting but. Still.”  
Loki slipped the spoon out of his mouth and smiled, Cheshire-like. He put his payment for the dessert on the table.“Perhaps another night, Stark.”  
“We should talk this over,” he found himself saying. “Not now, but…”  
“I see. You will want my calling card, then.” Loki leaned forward slowly. Tony stilled, glancing at Loki’s lips, flushed pink from the cold, then up at his eyes. Was he…? He closed his eyes as their lips met. Tony tilted his head back and felt Loki’s hand rest on his shoulder. He was surprisingly gentle, lips soft, begging entrance with a flick of his tongue. Tony parted his lips. As he did, he felt something similar to a small electric shock or a magnetic field curl into his tongue like a satisfied cat into a tight space. He broke the kiss and moved to pull back, but Loki’s hand tightened.  
Instead, Loki brought his mouth to the side of Tony’s head. “Say my name, Stark, and I will come,” he said quietly, his words harsh and his breath soft against Tony’s ear. Then, he released him, leaned back, and slid out of the booth.  
Tony stared at Loki’s back as he left the restaurant. He could taste syrup in his mouth, sweet, cool, and slightly bitter. Something else lay heavy on his tongue, expectant, like something unswallowed.  
Magic.  
For a moment, he had that that the kiss was-  
He swallowed, pushing the thought away forcefully. He really had to get back to the Tower.  
After a while, Tony Stark stood up and paid for his meal, leaving the two frozen desserts on the table.


End file.
